


Dangers of Silence

by Higuchimon



Series: The King's Champion [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: 2014 Advent Calendar Challenge (Yu-Gi-Oh), Diversity Writing Challenge, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-02 08:09:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2805599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higuchimon/pseuds/Higuchimon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lost in a strange world and held captive by the mysterious Haou, Ryou must find out what's going on before he is broken.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Meeting

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing involved in this story unless I invented it myself. This is written for fun, not for profit. All forms of feedback eagerly accepted. Concrit is loved the most, but everything is welcome.  
 **Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh GX  
 **Title:** Dangers of Silence: Chapter 1: First Meeting  
 **Characters:** Ryou, Juudai  
 **Word Count:** chapter: 1,000||story: 1,000  
 **Genre:** Drama, Angst|| **Rated:** PG-13  
 **Challenge:** Advent Calendar Challenge, Day #14  & Diversity Challenge, section H, #10, a multichap with at least six chapters.  
 **Notes:** This takes place in an AU. Details will come apparent in the story. Because other than a few basics, I don't know myself. Among those basics are that _none_ of the other characters have ever met Juudai or even heard of him.  
 **Summary:** Lost in a strange world and held captive by the mysterious Haou, Ryou must find out what's going on before he is broken.

* * *

Ryou tested the strength of the chains many times. Each test ended with the same results: nothing at all. No matter how hard he wrenched his shoulders or strained his arms, the chains didn't loosen by so much as a breath. Clearly this Haou meant to keep his prisoner secure. 

_Who is he?_ Ever since their arrival in this world, the rumors and whispers of the strange dark overlord filled the air. No one that any of them spoke to knew anything about him, other than the fact he was terrifying and unstoppable, he held sway over a huge army, and to be captured by him was the ultimate nightmare. 

This was a nightmare it seemed that he was destined to live through. Plans had been made on what to do if they encountered any of Haou's warriors, but all of those plans fell apart when it actually happened. Not by any fault of anyone's, he knew quite well. But they simply hadn't expected it. Their plans had hinged on them knowing the encounter would happen and having time to defend themselves. 

They hadn't anticipated a group of armed, mounted warriors descending on them in the middle of the night, wiping out their guards in a haze of fierce attacks, and scattering the rest of them. At least Ryou hoped they'd all been scattered, because that meant that the survivors could be alive. 

Footsteps sounded, the heavy echo of metal-shod feet. Ryou tensed; what he'd heard of Haou included the fact that the man never appeared in public without his armor. Was he one of the warrior-types? He'd hardly be the first Duel Spirit that they'd encountered here. 

His cell door didn't have a window to it, so Ryou's first sight of Haou was when the door swung open. There stood someone perhaps a bit shorter than he was, but his presence made up for any lack of height. His face couldn't be seen behind his visored helmet, but Ryou knew right away the other stared at him, and there was no compassion in him at all. 

Ryou lifted his head proudly. He was Hell Kaiser, and he would not bow down to anyone. 

“Haou, I presume?” he asked, with a curious tilt of one eyebrow. 

There was no answer. The armored warrior only stepped further into the cell, which hardly seemed large enough for both of them right now, and continued to regard Ryou. The Kaiser wondered if this was what a bug felt like when being stared at under the microscope. 

Well, if Haou wasn't going to be talkative, then Ryou was the master of not speaking unless he had something important to say. And at the moment, he didn't. He wanted to be out of here and to find out where his companions were, but he wasn't going to ask. Either Haou wouldn't answer or there would be a price for the information, and given what Ryou had heard of this overlord, it wouldn't be a price that he wanted to pay. 

Haou stood in front of him in utter silence, head moving only slightly now and then, and Ryou guessed he was trying to get a better look. With his wrists chained to the wall, there wasn't much more that could be seen. Ryou wasn't going to suggest that he be freed. He hadn't given up on the chance of escaping, either. Or being freed. Fubuki and Yuusuke were both clever enough to pull something like a rescue off. Fubuki would think it the greatest prank in the world to rescue a prisoner from the depths of this castle. He'd do it for that alone. 

Haou stared intently at him, or so Ryou surmised he was doing. He couldn't guess entirely with the other's face being so perfectly concealed. Such an intent stare unnerved him. He'd never had anyone look at him like that, not even Edo, who came closest of anyone to making Ryou uncomfortable. 

He almost felt as if there were fingers going through his mind, brushing past all of his secrets and memories. 

Then the odd sensation, if sensation it was at all, faded away. In that same moment, Haou turned on one heel and walked out the door, which closed behind him. 

Ryou shook his head. He had no experience being a prisoner, but he thought perhaps this wasn't what usually happened. He'd never thought about what to expect, but now that he considered it, he wondered why nothing else had happened. No torture. No pain. No questions demanding to know where his companions were. Nothing at all. Just a few minutes of quiet staring. 

_This is who everyone is so terrified of?_ It didn't make sense. And because of that, Ryou didn't trust it at all. There was more going on here than met the eye. 

* * *

Ryou hadn't ever regretted not having a watch before. He'd seldom needed to worry about the time and there were always other tools, such as his cell phone, and some of the newer breeds of duel disks had clocks built into them. But here he had neither cell phone nor duel disk, so he had no idea of how much time passed before the door swung open once more. 

He expected Haou. Or perhaps someone else. Anyone else; he wasn't certain of who. What he didn't expect was a boy who looked a little younger than him, maybe around Shou's age, though this one was taller than his brother. Dressed in a rough brown tunic and sandals, he carried a tray filled with covered dishes. Ryou could smell several delicious aromas coming from behind the covers. 

The stranger looked up at Ryou and smiled a small, almost nervous smile. “Hi, there. I'm supposed to see that you eat.” 

“And you are?” Ryou asked, not fully trusting this situation yet. This person looked like a human, but what humans were in this world of spirits other than the ones he knew? 

“You can call me Juudai.” 

**To Be Continued**


	2. Dinner and a Walk

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing involved in this story unless I invented it myself. This is written for fun, not for profit. All forms of feedback eagerly accepted. Concrit is loved the most, but everything is welcome.  
 **Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh GX  
 **Title:** Dangers of Silence: Chapter 2: Dinner And A Walk  
 **Characters:** Ryou, Juudai  
 **Word Count:** chapter: 1,000||story: 2,000  
 **Genre:** Drama, Angst|| **Rated:** PG-13  
 **Challenge:** Advent Calendar Challenge, Day #14  & Diversity Challenge, section H, #10, a multichap with at least six chapters.  
 **Notes:** This takes place in an AU. Details will come apparent in the story. Because other than a few basics, I don't know myself. Among those basics are that _none_ of the other characters have ever met Juudai or even heard of him.  
 **Summary:** Lost in a strange world and held captive by the mysterious Haou, Ryou must find out what's going on before he is broken.

* * *

Juudai pulled the lids off of the plates and produced chopsticks from somewhere. He picked up a few pieces of food and brought them over to Ryou. “Ready?” 

If it were any other situation, Ryou would not have appreciated being fed by hand like this. But given that his chains kept him from doing much of anything, he didn't have a choice. 

He responded with action instead of words, opening his mouth. He tried not to think of when he'd been a child and had seen his mother feeding Shou. This was an entirely different situation and one that he wanted to change as soon as possible. 

The food wasn't too bad; not quite familiar to him, but not foul. The blend of flavors could be quite appealing, if he weren't tasting it while in chains. 

“So where do you come from? There aren't many humans around here,” Juudai asked as he brought over a small cup of some tasty liquid. Ryou thought it might be some kind of a tea, but he wasn't the tea connoisseur that Edo was. 

“Another world.” Ryou saw no reason to keep that information a secret. Freed had told them that other worlds were known, and Taniya certainly hadn't pretended not to know of them when they'd crossed paths with her again. “There are no spirits there, that I know of.” He'd heard of those who could see them, but he never had had the gift. 

Juudai brought more food to him, nodding a little. “Sounds like kind of a boring place, if you ask me. There's always something going on around here.” He made a face. “Even if it's usually some kind of a fight.” 

“I've heard that Haou conquers every place that he can reach,” Ryou said, testing the waters a little. Juudai might well be nothing more than a simple servant, or he could be a cleverly placed spy. If the former, then perhaps Ryou could learn about this world from him. If the latter, then he would try to limit what he told him. His friends' lives could depend on that, he realized. 

“That's true enough,” Juudai agreed, dropping his gaze a little before going back to the food. “He's a mighty warrior and duelist. Though here, they're often the same thing.” 

He'd noticed that himself during the weeks they'd spent traveling here already. “Are you from here?” 

“As far as I know,” Juudai replied. “I don't remember where I lived before I was here, if I lived anywhere at all. My guardian just told me that my parents died when I was very little.” His voice hesitated over the word 'guardian' and Ryou wondered what the story behind that was. “Wherever I came from, this is my world now.” And there was no hesitance there at all. 

Juudai brought enough food and drink to satisfy Ryou's appetite, then gave him a careful look. “Haou's ordered that you're to be well taken care of. That means you'll get to go out for walks and bathing when he allows it. I'll bring your food but I think he has someone else in mind for other trips.” He ducked his head for a moment. “I really wouldn't advise trying to run away, either.” As he stacked the plates, the patched sleeve of his tunic rode up to reveal an ugly scar on his arm. “It's not a good idea.” 

Ryou held back a small smile. He'd faced worse pain in the underground, and he didn't fear what Haou might try on him. If the chance arose, then he would take it, and consequences be damned. 

Juudai sorted everything out neatly, then turned to the door. He glanced back over his shoulder, a somewhat worried look in his eyes. “You should watch yourself. Haou always gets what he wants and he's decided that he wants you as one of his warriors. Perhaps even his champion, if you're good enough.” 

“I'm not interested in the position,” Ryou replied, lifting his head up. A sad smile tugged at Juudai's lips. 

“He's not the type to take no for an answer.” 

He didn't wait for Ryou to say anything else, but headed out the door, pausing to close and lock it behind him. Ryou could hear the rolling of the table for a minute or so before it faded out completely. 

_His champion?_ Ryou wasn't given to much laughter, but that made him want to chuckle, at least. Haou knew almost nothing of him, but wanted him to work for him? No. No, either he was a complete fool or Juudai had somehow gotten his information wrong. 

He didn't know how long he waited before the door swung open again and once again Haou stood there. He held something in his hands that Ryou didn't recognize right away. But when he did, fury rocked him. 

“What do you think you're doing with that?” 

Haou said nothing, but stepped closer to Ryou and fastened the slender steel collar around his neck. An attached length of chain rested in Haou's hand, ready to serve as a leash. Ryou pulled harder at the manacles that bound him to the wall, but even his fresh fury at this indignity didn't accomplish anything. 

He remembered the underground and the feel of the shock collars. The pain and humiliation there had been intense enough, and they'd wanted his performance then as well, to see him hurt and hurt others. This was worse, and it had only been a few moments. 

Haou simply stared at him, a waiting air about him. When Ryou looked, the armored monarch turned his head to the door, then back to his prisoner. Ryou grasped the meaning at once, and relaxed his arms as best that he could. 

The manacles unlocked themselves and his arms dropped, then were pulled in front of him by a coil of shadows, wrists bound together firmly, but not cruelly. Haou nodded and walked out of the cell, Ryou stepping along behind him. 

**To Be Continued**

**Notes:** Among my favorite plot devices and such is the use of a collar, as I'm sure any long-time readers have noticed. So, this was kind of inevitable.


	3. Dressed To Impress

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing involved in this story unless I invented it myself. This is written for fun, not for profit. All forms of feedback eagerly accepted. Concrit is loved the most, but everything is welcome.  
 **Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh GX  
 **Title:** Dangers of Silence: Chapter 3: Dressed To Impress  
 **Characters:** Ryou, Juudai  
 **Word Count:** chapter: 1,000||story: 3,000  
 **Genre:** Drama, Angst|| **Rated:** PG-13  
 **Challenge:** Advent Calendar Challenge, Day #14  & Diversity Challenge, section H, #10, a multichap with at least six chapters.  
 **Notes:** This takes place in an AU. Details will come apparent in the story. Because other than a few basics, I don't know myself. Among those basics are that _none_ of the other characters have ever met Juudai or even heard of him.  
 **Summary:** Lost in a strange world and held captive by the mysterious Haou, Ryou must find out what's going on before he is broken.

* * *

Ryou couldn't remember having arrived at the castle dungeon, or the castle at all. He'd been knocked out on the battlefield and awoken chained in his cell. So now he took the chance to explore with his eyes and see what lay around him. 

The hallway outside of the cell led to a series of other hallways, and from there Haou chose to climb a stairway that led to larger rooms, clearly more designed for functions other than holding prisoners. 

Ryou's long legs enabled him to keep up with Haou's brisk stride. If it weren't for the collar and leash, he might have even been able to pass the other by. But doing so would've only resulted in being jerked back, and Ryou had other plans for his time away from his cell. 

Haou stopped outside of a door, which opened with the merest look. Ryou wondered if some form of magic were responsible, or if the doors around here simply knew their master and dared not impede him. What he'd seen since his arrival in this world made either one perfectly possible to him. 

He recognized a bathroom on sight, though he'd never yet seen one this spectacular. It outshone even those in Obelisk Blue, containing everything that one in need of such a room could want. 

Haou unclipped the leash and coiled it in his hand as the door closed behind the two of them. He gestured to the room and its amenities in a clear indication of 'help yourself'. Ryou did not hesitate to do just that. 

_What does he really want?_ Juudai had mentioned Ryou becoming Haou's champion, and that kind of position certainly argued for why he was being treated as he was. It delivered a message to the effect of 'look what you can have as my servant'. 

Riches and comfort didn't appeal to him nearly as much as the chance to improve his skills, win victories, and possibly go out in an unstoppable blaze of glory. Yet he would not by any means give Haou the keys to his desires. 

He wasn't averse to taking a hot shower, however. It had been some time since he'd had one of those. When he stepped back out, a black towel that he'd found wrapped around himself, Haou still remained where he was, as calm as if he spent every hour of the day waiting for prisoners to get out of the shower. But resting beside him now on a small marble table was a suit of clothes. It wasn't Ryou's own black leather attire, but it was black indeed. 

He lifted it up, then raised one eyebrow toward his 'host'. “You expect me to put that on?” 

Haou nodded. It might not have been verbal, but it was the closest thing to an answer he'd given Ryou. Ryou examined the outfit again; the materials were quite fine, though not fabric that he recognized. It consisted of a simple pair of pants, underclothes, and a shirt, accompanied by close-fitting black boots. It didn't strike Ryou as servant's garb, at least not like what Juudai had worn. 

_It's either this or go naked._ And while Ryou had no shame about his looks, he also had no intentions of strolling around on a leash behind Haou without a stitch on. 

The clothes fit him perfectly, as if tailored for him. They rested soft and warm against his skin, almost as comfortable as his preferred outfit was. A glance into the polished silver mirror told him that this outfit gave off much the same air as his leather: dangerous. It would be suitable, at least until he got his own back. 

Haou reached over and clipped the chain back onto the collar. Ryou's jaw set; if it weren't for the armor the other was wrapped in, he would've at least made an attempt at striking him. But the walls of this castle looked as if they'd fall before Haou's armor did. 

His personal needs taken care of, Ryou followed Haou out into the corridor, going up a few more stairs and through other rooms, most of which stood empty. Of the ones that weren't, the occupants kept themselves busy in various ways, but none of them glanced at Ryou. They did all bow their heads to Haou, who returned the obeisance with a few abrupt nods of his own. 

When they stepped outside at last, the first thing that Ryou saw was a broad courtyard, where several people, most of them warriors or magician types that Ryou recognized from other duels, stood waiting. Each of them carried a duel disk. He spied demons as well, and one or two angels as well. Haou had a wide selection of soldiers, it seemed. 

Haou and Ryou stood on a balcony above the courtyard. A stone throne rested there, and it was there that Haou sat. He clipped the end of Ryou's leash to a small outcropping of rock before he turned his attention to everyone else. 

One of the magicians stepped forward; this one looked more like a demon than most of them, and Ryou recognized him as Chaos Sorcerer. 

“All of those who wish to become Haou-sama's champion have gathered here!” Chaos Sorcerer announced in ringing tones. The ranks of the warriors below straightened up at once. “This will be a battle royale! The last surviving warrior will face an opponent of Haou's choosing to determine their fitness for the position!” 

Ryou's eyes narrowed a fraction but he said nothing. If one of them wanted that job, they were welcome to it. But to 'face an opponent of Haou's choosing'... he didn't trust that. 

“Begin!” Chaos Sorcerer declared, then stepped back to stand with four other spirits. They stood not far from Haou and Ryou and Haou stood, and they continually murmured among themselves, commenting on the duelists and the combat. 

Ryou watched as well, and before long, his own hands itched for his deck and someone he could fight. 

**To Be Continued**


	4. Duel Him, Duel Me

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing involved in this story unless I invented it myself. This is written for fun, not for profit. All forms of feedback eagerly accepted. Concrit is loved the most, but everything is welcome.  
 **Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh GX  
 **Title:** Dangers of Silence: Chapter 4: Duel Him, Duel Me  
 **Characters:** Ryou, Juudai  
 **Word Count:** chapter: 1,000||story: 4,000  
 **Genre:** Drama, Angst|| **Rated:** PG-13  
 **Challenge:** Advent Calendar Challenge, Day #14  & Diversity Challenge, section H, #10, a multichap with at least six chapters.  
 **Notes:** This takes place in an AU. Details will come apparent in the story. Because other than a few basics, I don't know myself. Among those basics are that _none_ of the other characters have ever met Juudai or even heard of him.  
 **Summary:** Lost in a strange world and held captive by the mysterious Haou, Ryou must find out what's going on before he is broken.

* * *

One by one the 'applicants' fell to one another. Since his arrival in this world, Ryou had seen many duelists die as the result of losing a duel. He'd even delivered some of them into death's hands himself. Yet he'd never seen so many happen in such quick succession. 

He wanted to duel. Every part of him ached to find his deck and duel disk and go out there himself. He wanted nothing to do with the so-called 'prize' of being Haou's champion, but to duel? How he _wanted_ that. 

Finally only one of them stood in the end, panting and gasping with exertion. He didn't look as if he should've been strong enough to be the final victor, his white tunic smudged and stained, his wings bent and not moving as swiftly or gracefully as they had when this had begun. 

“Shine Angel,” Chaos Sorcerer announced the victor's name. “You have won the right to duel Haou's chosen for the position of champion.” 

Ryou's attention flickered over the courtyard, wondering just who might that person be. Did this person also want to duel _him_ , since Haou wanted him for that task as well? 

An armored hand brushed against his, and he looked down to see Haou holding out a deck toward him. Almost by instinct he picked it up and turned it over to see Cyberdark Keel there. 

_My deck? This is my deck?_ Ryou's mouth dried up at the thought of being able to duel again. He glanced for a moment to where Shine Angel stood, a fierce light in his eyes no matter how tired he was. _He wants me to kill him._ The thought was not a pleasant one. 

Someone else offered him a duel disk and he took it without thinking. He was a duelist; when someone offered him a disk, he took it. Then he found himself standing in the courtyard, a duel's distance away from Shine Angel. 

“You're the one that Haou-sama wants as his champion?” For all of his beauty, Shine Angel's voice cracked with cold fury. “You wear a slave's collar. What could you know of dueling?” 

Ryou's mind cleared of confusion in a heartbeat. His eyes narrowed. “I'll show you.” 

He drew his cards. 

The duel wasn't the fastest that he'd ever had, and he had to admit that Shine Angel wasn't an untalented duelist. Not the best that he'd ever seen, but his talents had clearly been honed by fighting for his life. 

But so had Ryou's, though his battles were different from the ones here. They struck at one another, biting into their respective life points with everything they had. One or two of Shine Angel's combos even came close to impressing him, as much as anything ever did. 

But in the end there was only one outcome that Ryou would accept. The same one that he always accepted, the same one that he'd fought for since realizing respect did not mean nearly as much to him as victory did. 

Shine Angel collapsed to his knees, wings folding around himself, trembling all over. “You... how could you...you're...” 

“The winner,” Ryou murmured. His gaze returned to where Haou sat on his throne, the silent spectator to all of this. All throughout the duel everyone else cheered both of them, urging them on to victory. Haou remained quiet, yet Ryou had felt his gaze the whole time. 

As Shine Angel faded away, Haou motioned toward Chaos Sorcerer, little more than a wave of his fingers. 

“Before you stands Haou-sama's chosen champion, Marufuji Ryou known in his world as Hell Kaiser!” Chaos Sorcerer announced. He glanced back and forth between Haou and Hell Kaiser before he continued. “While he has not yet _formally_ accepted the position, Haou-sama assures us that he will, and any who seeks to become his champion will have to duel Hell Kaiser.” 

Haou rose up from his throne and gestured to Ryou. Ryou didn't want to go, wanted to find the exit and go in search of his friends. But even as his eyes found the doorway, he saw how many monsters stood in between him and it. That was not the death that he sought, not one by being overwhelmed and probably executed. 

He would choose his own death, and he'd chosen to go out as a duelist. 

_I can challenge Haou._ A light smile touched on his lips and he moved to where Haou stood, ready to do so. 

Only before he could shape the words, the world spun around him. This had nothing to do with his health issues; he knew how those felt, and this was something else altogether. When his vision cleared, he no longer had his deck or duel disk, and Haou had once more clipped the length of chain to his collar. 

It seemed that a challenge was not in the offing, not today. 

* * *

“Duel me,” Ryou issued the demand even as they drew closer to his cell. It had taken him until then to get his thoughts sorted out enough to say it at all. 

Haou turned toward him as the door opened before them. Now Ryou could see that no one touched it indeed, and they weren't close enough for any of the automatic door types that he knew of to work. Haou shook his head, but there was no fear in his gesture. He simply turned it down. 

“Why not?” Ryou wanted answers on this, above all. Every rumor he'd heard of Haou before his arrival here claimed that he was a powerful duelist the likes of which no one had ever seen. Even Juudai had agreed to this, though Ryou wondered how easily impressed a servant might be. 

Haou again shook his head and guided Ryou into the cell. Once again he was chained to the wall and then left alone, a single glowing light illuminating the bare cell from above. 

Ryou did not understand any of this. Haou wasn't like anyone he'd ever met before. 

**To Be Continued**


	5. A New Encounter

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing involved in this story unless I invented it myself. This is written for fun, not for profit. All forms of feedback eagerly accepted. Concrit is loved the most, but everything is welcome.  
 **Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh GX  
 **Title:** Dangers of Silence: Chapter 5: A New Encounter  
 **Characters:** Ryou, Juudai  
 **Word Count:** chapter: 1,000||story: 5,000  
 **Genre:** Drama, Angst|| **Rated:** PG-13  
 **Challenge:** Advent Calendar Challenge, Day #14  & Diversity Challenge, section H, #10, a multichap with at least six chapters.  
 **Notes:** This takes place in an AU. Details will come apparent in the story. Because other than a few basics, I don't know myself. Among those basics are that _none_ of the other characters have ever met Juudai or even heard of him.  
 **Summary:** Lost in a strange world and held captive by the mysterious Haou, Ryou must find out what's going on before he is broken.

* * *

“You're a better duelist than I even thought you were! I can see why he wants you to be his champion!” Juudai's words pulled Ryou out of a half-doze. His arms ached from being in one position for so long and he realized only after he caught the scent of food how hungry he was. Dueling put a strain on one even when lives weren't at stake, and he was no exception. 

Then exactly what Juudai said caught at his attention. “You saw the duel?” He hadn't seen Juudai there. But he hadn't exactly looked in every corner, either. 

“Yup! I don't miss any duels around here if I can help it,” Juudai declared, sorting out food. “And that was one of the best. I've never seen your kind of deck before. What do you call it?” 

There were few things that could get Ryou's attention like praise for his deck. “The Cyberdark deck. It's the reverse side to the Cyber deck that the dojo I trained at uses.” 

Juudai seemed even more interested as he began to feed Ryou, and Ryou continued to speak, recalling his days in the dojo, and then moving on to Duel Academia, his days in the pros, and how he'd come to realize that he wanted victory more than he wanted respect. 

By then, the meal was over with, and Juudai started to pack up to leave. He stopped and looked at Ryou for a moment or two. “I know you still don't want to be his champion, but it's not that bad. I know someone who had the job and they thought it was about the best thing that ever happened to them.” 

“Who?” Ryou wasn't going to just take anyone's word for it. 

Juudai's grin was far more than merely amused. “Haou. It's what he did before he became Haou. He was champion to the previous king, Brron.” 

Ryou's brow furrowed. “His father?” Wasn't that how monarchies worked? The son taking over from the father? 

Juudai shook his head. “Haou killed Brron and that made him king. It's a kind of... you kill it, you buy it, sort of deal around here for that. But Haou thought it was time for him to go.” He brushed his hands off on his tunic. “And it's time for me to go, too. Haou said that he's going to be by later, just so you know.” 

That got a curious tilt of his head from Ryou. “He speaks with you?” He'd never said a word to Ryou. Juudai smiled again. 

“We're very close.” Was that mischief in those eyes? It had to be. But why? 

Juudai headed out with his cart and Ryou leaned back, thinking. Why had he opened up so much to Juudai? The boy seemed almost...lonely in a sense. As if there were not many people who would talk to him as freely as Ryou had. That wasn't surprising. To be a servant in this world must be the next thing to hell, especially to someone like Haou, who used others mercilessly. 

He didn't know how much later it was; time didn't always seem to flow the way that it should here. He suspected that was part of being in a cell. But the door opened and Haou stood there, quietly regarding him from behind his helmet. 

_Why doesn't he say anything?_ That did not make Ryou any more comfortable with any of this. But he could hardly force it, not when he could move only when Haou allowed it. 

He didn't want to be 'taken out for a walk' again. He hadn't minded the exercise, but the whole process was far too demeaning. He still had some remnants of the Kaiser's pride, after all. 

But the chain leash appeared and was hooked into place as the manacles vanished, and Haou led him out once more. This time he chose a different path, winding up what seemed to be a tower. 

They arrived in what could only be a library, filled to the brim with books of all kinds. Ryou hadn't seen such a place in his entire life. Some of them were dusty and rested in disorganized piles instead of being neatly on the shelves. 

Seated at one of the tables was someone with a hood pulled over their head, staring down into a book. Hands that were only marginally human turned pages slowly. 

A voice spoke before they got very close. “Is this him, my dear Haou?” Ryou couldn't identify it as a male or female voice. It appeared to have qualities of both. 

He also heard no answer from Haou, but the other nodded. “Very well. I'll take care of him.” 

Haou unfastened the leash and gestured for Ryou to go over to the other. His legs ached too much for him to even think of running away, and he wondered briefly if that was why Haou kept him restrained. So those times when he was out, he wouldn't be able to flee even if the leash wasn't there. 

He made his way over to the table, seeing another chair there, and sat down, staring at the cloaked stranger. His eyes were drawn to their hands; while they had the general shape of human hands with five fingers, those fingers were longer and resembled those of a demon or devil more than anything else. 

“Haou wishes me to instruct you in the way things are done around his castle,” the strange neutral voice spoke. Those hands lifted up and pulled back the hood to reveal a face that told Ryou even more clearly than the hands that this was not a human. “I am Yubel.” 

Ryou eyed the stranger with all due caution. “Hell Kaiser.” He kept his voice short and clipped. Yubel smiled at him, hints of dark amusement in the expression. 

“I know quite well who you are, Marufuji Ryou. Haou has told me much. More than you expect, I think.” Yubel leaned forward. “Now, to begin.” 

**To Be Continued**


	6. Moving Up

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing involved in this story unless I invented it myself. This is written for fun, not for profit. All forms of feedback eagerly accepted. Concrit is loved the most, but everything is welcome.  
 **Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh GX  
 **Title:** Dangers of Silence: Chapter 6: Moving Up  
 **Characters:** Ryou, Juudai  
 **Word Count:** chapter: 1,000||story: 6,000  
 **Genre:** Drama, Angst|| **Rated:** PG-13  
 **Challenge:** Advent Calendar Challenge, Day #14  & Diversity Challenge, section H, #10, a multichap with at least six chapters.  
 **Notes:** This takes place in an AU. Details will come apparent in the story. Because other than a few basics, I don't know myself. Among those basics are that _none_ of the other characters have ever met Juudai or even heard of him.  
 **Summary:** Lost in a strange world and held captive by the mysterious Haou, Ryou must find out what's going on before he is broken.

* * *

Yubel, Ryou decided, wasn't one of his favorite people. First and foremost, Yubel's every thought revolved around Haou. Haou ordered Yubel to educate Ryou about this world, which they called Dark World, and because of that there wasn't any other discussion allowed. 

“Why aren't you his champion?” Ryou finally managed to ask, after what appeared to be hours describing Haou's methods and goals, which could be best be summed up as 'his rule is for the good of everyone and everyone should accept it, because what better monarch could they possibly have?' “You sound like you'd love the job.” Yubel would likely challenge anyone who looked at Haou cross-eyed. “And if he's such a great duelist, then why does he need one?” 

“He doesn't.” Yubel replied without hesitation. “He's more than capable of handling any opponent who comes his way. But he is king. He doesn't have the time to deal with every little peon who wishes to bother him. That is what your job is: to keep those lesser duelists away from him. If he chooses to duel someone, that's his right, of course.” 

Ryou noticed that there was no answer to why Yubel wouldn't be the champion and repeated his question. Such a task should be taken on by someone who wanted it, in his opinion. 

“I already have a place in his court.” Yubel's lips curved up to a proud smile. “Two in fact.” 

Ryou looked only slightly curious. Surely they couldn't be _that_ taxing of positions. “And those would be?” 

“Royal bodyguard is my chief position. But the one I enjoy the most is royal consort.” 

Ryou blinked once or twice. That was a position he hadn't considered at all. He was the last person to judge, especially after having met Taniya and seen how devoted Misawa was to her, but it wasn't something he'd considered in this world. It seemed too harsh for something like love. 

Yubel rose, broad wings spreading out with the motion. “Haou chose you as his champion. If you have any sense, you'll accept the position and your place.” Mismatched eyes regarded him calmly. “But I ask you this, Marufuji Ryou: what reason do you have to turn him down?” 

Ryou began to open his mouth, when he realized that he truly hadn't an answer as of yet. So far all of his resistance had been because of being treated like a prisoner. But aside from that, being the champion offered what he wanted most: duels. Duels most likely against powerful opponents, and if he failed, he would get what he wanted, a glorious death. 

It wasn't that bad of an offer. 

He didn't know if Yubel could read his mind but from the look tendered to him, the spirit at least seemed to suspect some of what he thought about. 

“Come. Haou has decreed a new set of rooms for you.” Yubel gestured to him and Ryou followed, still turning over the thoughts in his mind. He still hadn't decided, but the idea of it found far more fertile soil than anything else that had happened. 

Haou hadn't hurt him at all. Had done nothing beyond treat him as a prisoner, and a highly regarded one at that. The collar wasn't something he enjoyed, but perhaps that could be removed. 

He wanted to know more about Haou's methods and plans, though. Something not told to him through Yubel's obviously filtered view. _Juudai._ Juudai might well be able to tell him what he needed to know. Now the question remained on if he would see the servant again, if he were being moved to new rooms. Better rooms? Perhaps. 

They were indeed better rooms. Instead of a small cell, he was now ensconsed in a small suite of three rooms, much like his dorm at Obelisk Blue. There was a plain, but plush decorating style, the kind used when the rooms didn't have a permanent occupant. A bedroom, a bathroom, and a small sitting room made up the suite. 

Folded on a table in the sitting room was his Hell Kaiser outfit, completely cleaned and fresh. He checked inside and was pleased to find the Cyber dojo tapestry he'd brought along, more from nostalgia than from ever having expected to find a place to hang it. His deck and duel disk were also there, which told him more than anything that Haou expected him to accept the offer. 

_And if I don't, will he move me back to the dungeon?_ Such a thought did not surprise him. 

“You definitely are moving up in the world.” Juudai's voice came from behind him. Ryou hadn't noticed him come on, nor had he noticed Yubel leaving. He'd been too intent on discovering this new room. “I'm still going to bring you your food, until you agree formally to being the king's champion. Then you'll be invited to dine with the court itself.” 

Ryou nodded; he couldn't say he was enticed by the offer that much, but it was good to know that he hadn't seen the last of Juudai. He gave the other a long look. “I have questions for you.” 

“I thought you might.” Juudai looked back at him, the corners of his mouth twitching upward. “Yubel is hard to talk to, I know.” 

The Kaiser cocked up an eyebrow. “You've spoken before?” 

“I've known Yubel all my life. We came to this world together.” Juudai crossed over to a chair and sat down, his gestures suddenly smoother and more confidant than before. “So you wanted to ask questions. Go ahead. I'll answer what I can.” 

Ryou gave him another look, slow and certain thoughts beginning to click into place. He couldn't say he was completely certain as of yet, but an idea began to form and he thought his questions might lead to confirming it. 

“I want to know what Haou's real plans are and why he has the reputation that he does. Can you answer that?” 

Juudai smiled. “Better than anyone.” 

**To Be Continued**


	7. Questions

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing involved in this story unless I invented it myself. This is written for fun, not for profit. All forms of feedback eagerly accepted. Concrit is loved the most, but everything is welcome.  
 **Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh GX  
 **Title:** Dangers of Silence: Chapter 7: Questions  
 **Characters:** Ryou, Juudai  
 **Word Count:** chapter: 1,000||story: 7,000  
 **Genre:** Drama, Angst|| **Rated:** PG-13  
 **Challenge:** Advent Calendar Challenge, Day #14  & Diversity Challenge, section H, #10, a multichap with at least six chapters.  
 **Notes:** This takes place in an AU. Details will come apparent in the story. Because other than a few basics, I don't know myself. Among those basics are that _none_ of the other characters have ever met Juudai or even heard of him.  
 **Summary:** Lost in a strange world and held captive by the mysterious Haou, Ryou must find out what's going on before he is broken.

* * *

“Why is Haou trying to take over this dimension?” Ryou got down to business. He would work in the questions about why Haou wanted him in particular after that. One step at a time. 

“It really doesn't have that much to do with expanding his empire,” Juudai replied, leaning back in the chair he'd claimed. “But he has a specific goal in mind and what he does reflects that.” 

“And that would be?” He wondered if he would find a question that Juudai couldn't or wouldn't answer, and what that might be. 

“It's a twofold goal. First, you must understand who Haou is... or I should say, _what_.” Juudai leaned forward, an intense light burning in his eyes. 

No. Light wasn't the right word at all. _Darkness_. Not like what had possessed Fubuki at all, but something Ryou had never encountered before. 

He did not fear it. There was nothing evil in that darkness. Only conviction and determination. 

“And what might that be?” 

“Haou has a power. _The_ power that brought life into the universe at the dawn of time. That power, and the person who wields it, has but one mission: to protect every dimension from the Light of Ruin that seeks to destroy it.” 

A thin thread of nervousness wound its way through Ryou. He did not like the way this was going at all. 

“It seems that the world _you_ come from is where some of that battle between Darkness and Light will take place. But to get there, Haou needs energy. Breaking open the barriers between dimensions isn't easy at all, and the way to gain that energy is from dueling.” He made a face of annoyance. “It also helps to have a thin place in dimensions, and while this world has a few more than Earth, they're scattered and hard to find. Not to mention, very well protected.” 

Ryou lifted one eyebrow. “And that is why he is taking over wherever he can.” 

“Part of it. Part of this gains the energy that is necessary for it. Part of it is to look for a suitable thin place.” He met Ryou's eyes full on. “There's another reason but that isn't something someone who isn't completely loyal to Haou is allowed to know.” His lips curved for a moment. “Which means the only two people who know it are Haou and Yubel.” 

And yet Juudai knew such a reason existed. That added another flicker of fertilizer to the thoughts moving through his head. 

“The stories that are told mention nothing of this.” 

Juudai shook his head. “Because not many other people know about it. Whatever else he has to do, Haou is ruler here, and if his people knew he planned to leave, without a proper successor in mind, there would be chaos. He's not going to let that happen.” 

“Successor?” Ryou recalled what he'd been told, that Haou had been the king's champion to the last king. 

“It's not the normal way of things, but Haou thinks you could do it. _If_ you want to. If not, he'll have to find someone else, but you can still have the champion position.” 

Ryou nodded. There were still more questions that he wanted answers to. “Why the dungeon? Why this?” He brushed his fingers over the collar around his neck. “Why... all of that?” 

Juudai's gaze fell away now, and something that almost could have been a blush dusted his cheeks. “Well, let's just say, Haou has certain issues. It's probably not right to say it, but he makes a lot of bad decisions. I think if he had it to do over, he'd try something different.” 

There were still things that Ryou didn't fully comprehend, such as why Haou would have that huge match to determine who fought him for the champion's role. But what he'd learned already put something else in the forefront of his mind. 

“You say that he seeks to fight the Light of Ruin?” Juudai nodded. “Does he know where it is? Other than in my world.” 

“No.” Juudai shook his head, still not quite meeting Ryou's eyes. “He would be there if he did, as soon as he could be.” 

Ryou debated only for a few moments. He still didn't trust all of this. But perhaps this would help him decide if he should. “I think that I do.” 

The change in Juudai was a breath short of miraculous. He straightened up, eyes on Ryou, and those eyes flickered brilliant gold for the space of a moment. “Tell me.” 

“There is a man in my world known as Saiou Takuma. He has forged an alliance with another man who wields the power of the Sangenma, three ancient and powerful cards that can suck all the life out of a spirit. Many of them have already died because of him.” Ryou set his jaw. He'd fought hard to stop that, and he didn't like having failed. “Saiou Takuma is the head of an organization called the Society of Light. And from everything that we've learned about him, Saiou is the current host to the Light of Ruin.” 

There was no doubt about it. This time, Juudai's eyes did indeed flash like new minted gold, and the shadows in the room stirred as if in reaction to his anger. 

Yubel manifested behind him, a hand resting on his shoulder. “Calm down.” Worry glinted in all three eyes, and Yubel looked at Ryou as if he were the cause of this. 

Juudai didn't even look at her. “I need to get there.” All but the thinnest pretense had fallen away, and Ryou decided it was time to take down that last veil. No more games. Only the truth could help either of them now. 

“Do you really want to save our world that much... Haou?” 

Juudai's shimmering eyes turned to him with that. “There is no one who wants to protect all of these worlds even _half_ as much as I do, Hell Kaiser.” 

**To Be Continued**


	8. Choice That Is Not A choice

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing involved in this story unless I invented it myself. This is written for fun, not for profit. All forms of feedback eagerly accepted. Concrit is loved the most, but everything is welcome.  
 **Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh GX  
 **Title:** Dangers of Silence: Chapter 8: Choice That Is Not A Choice  
 **Characters:** Ryou, Juudai  
 **Word Count:** chapter: 1,000||story: 8,000  
 **Genre:** Drama, Angst|| **Rated:** PG-13  
 **Challenge:** Advent Calendar Challenge, Day #14  & Diversity Challenge, section H, #10, a multichap with at least six chapters.  
 **Notes:** This takes place in an AU. Details will come apparent in the story. Because other than a few basics, I don't know myself. Among those basics are that _none_ of the other characters have ever met Juudai or even heard of him.  
 **Summary:** Lost in a strange world and held captive by the mysterious Haou, Ryou must find out what's going on before he is broken.

* * *

Ryou could not find it in himself to be surprised. The fact Haou had never spoken a word, but someone who could be very chatty, and who seemed utterly powerless came to feed him, as opposed to some low level monster? That Juudai knew how well he'd dueled, despite not being in the arena? Ryou did not believe that he'd just hidden somewhere. Surely Juudai would've had other duties to attend to: if he were nothing more than the common servant he posed as. 

But that Juudai was Haou and had watched from the throne? That Ryou could indeed believe. And his attitude now, the ferocity he displayed at the mention of the Light of Ruin? That rang of the warrior king who ruled this land. 

“Your world, you say?” Juudai did not pace or make many movements. Instead, his eyes were shadowed and thoughtful. “I'm going to have to work harder, then. I need to get there.” 

He looked up at Ryou and Ryou was not surprised to see threads of gold woven into his brown eyes now. Power thrummed all around him as well. “Have you made up your mind yet on my offer?” 

“Take off the collar and I'll consider it more seriously,” Ryou replied without hesitation. He wasn't going to agree to anything as of yet. There was still much he didn't know. “And there are other factors as well.” 

Juudai reached over, brushed his fingers on the back of the collar where it fastened, and it fell off. “Such as?” 

“I have friends in this world. I want to know that they're not going to be harmed.” Ryou had come a long way from his student days, but there were still those he held close to his heart and did not want to see suffering in any fashion. 

“Let me know who they are and where, and I'll do what I can to bring them under my protection. I'll want to speak to them myself anyway,” Juudai said. He turned those fierce eyes onto Ryou again. “But any who fell in battle, I cannot help. The dead stay dead.” 

Ryou nodded; he'd expected nothing else. Whatever power Juudai had didn't extend to reviving those who had passed on. He could only hope that no one else had died. The ones who had already had been more than enough. 

“I have some other matters to take care of now.” Juudai started toward the door, then paused. “If you need anything or want to give me your decision, Rune will be waiting to assist you.” 

“Rune?” 

Instead of answering, Juudai clapped his hands together sharply. A few moments later, the door creaked open, and someone peered in. 

“Haou-sama?” It was a young man, somewhere around Juudai's apparent age, dressed in a neat uniform. Blue hair, a lighter shade than Ryou's, topped his head, and he looked at his liege with sapphire blue eyes. 

“This is Rune,” Juudai said, gesturing to the other. “Rune, this is Hell Kaiser. I'm interviewing him for the position of king's champion. He'll be staying here. If he needs anything, I want you take care of it.” 

Rune bowed at once. “As you wish, Haou-sama.” He glanced for a moment toward Ryou, hints of nervousness in his expression, but said nothing else. Juudai headed for the door, patting him on the shoulder in a reassuring fashion as he passed by. 

Ryou eyed the servant with a bit of caution. While this was a slightly different situation than it had been before, there still remained much to be wary of. He had no idea of where the others were or what trouble they could get into before they could be brought here to relative safety. And he had no idea of how safe this place actually was. 

On the other hand, becoming King's champion might actually offer them some protection. He wasn't certain about the whole part of ruling in Haou's stead, but it might be worth considering. 

“You're a warrior?” Rune's voice stole softly through the air, and Ryou looked at him. Rune's gaze rested on the deck and duel disk on the table. 

“Yes.” That he was; he'd been one ever since the underground. Though this world had been what truly showed it to him. The longer he stayed, the more he thought he liked it here anyway. Though he could do without warlords and armies and the fate of the world being at stake. 

Granted, that last had been true ever since his final year at Duel Academia, but it would be nice to get away from that if he could. 

“I wish I were one. But I've never had the knack for it,” Rune shook his head sadly. Something about him reminded Ryou of someone else, but he couldn't put his finger on just who. He didn't think it was anyone that he'd met, but perhaps someone he'd seen on television? 

“Have you always lived here?” Rune looked human, but Ryou thought it best to ask. 

“No,” Rune shook his head again, moving a little closer. “My brother and I lived in another world once, but some kind of accident sent me here when I was about ten years old. I've looked for a way to go back home, but I could never find one. And since I can't fight, I have to work for a living.” There was a hint of bitterness in his tone that Ryou did not completely understand. 

Ryou was also not one for comfort, so he simply made a noncommittal noise and began to work through his deck. Somewhere in the back of his thoughts, he realized that all he needed to finalize his decision was to speak to his friends. Once they'd compared notes, and if all worked as he felt it would, then he would indeed become Haou's champion. 

For the sake of those he cared about and the world that needed someone to save it from the Light, he would do it. 

**THE END**

**Notes:** Yes, this is Rune Andersen, Johan Andersen's brother. Or his Dark World double, whichever. And while this is the end of this story, I am not ruling out telling others set in this universe. The future will see when I do it. Or if I do it at all.


End file.
